


Pirate Treehouse

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Kidlock, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number six of "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers"</p><p>Random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Treehouse

"Sherlock!" 

Mycroft shouts from the treehouse entrance, briefly lifting the eye patch of his pirate costume to see if he could see his little brother yet.

"My? My?" The three-year-old runs towards the trees, scanning for his brother amongst the greenery and trunks. 

"Where are you, My?"

Mycroft chuckles to himself and pulls the patch back down as Sherlock comes into view.

"Look up, little brother," he says, grabbing his toy pirate sword at the ready, "I'm up here in our pirate treehouse!"

Sherlock looks up and spots Mycroft, in full pirate costume, brandishing an impressive toy sword.  
He approaches the bottom of the tree and claps his hands excitedly.

"Mycroft!" he squeals, lifting his leg onto the first of the 9 steps up to the treehouse and grabbing hold of the handrail.  
Father had made sure that the carpenter who built the treehouse for Sherlock had made it safe for the youngster to climb. "No ladders or climbing ropes!" Mummy had said, and so Mr Carter had built a sturdy set of steps with a handrail on each side. Even little Sherlock could manage those up and down.

"Can I come and play pirates with you, My?" Sherlock asked as he reached the top step and Mycroft stood aside to let him enter the treehouse.

Mycroft smiled and pulled his eye patch off. He positioned it carefully on Sherlock's head and passed him the sword. The little boy's face beamed with joy.

"Of course you can, Sherlock."


End file.
